kirbyfandomcom-20200223-history
Lor Starcutter
|caption = Kirby's Return to Dream Land artwork }} Lor Starcutter is Magolor's space ship in Kirby's Return to Dream Land. It crashes on Dream Land shortly after emerging from a dark portal in the sky, prompting Kirby and company to stop what they're doing and investigate. During its crash-run, its oars, wings, engines, part of its bow, and its topsail are scattered to the five corners of Pop Star, and all 120 energy spheres are lost. Kirby offers to return these to the ship, and the team leaves on their adventure while Magolor tends to the stricken ship. Throughout the course of the game, it serves as the hub. Inside the Lor Starcutter, the player can access mini games, challenge rooms, and ability rooms after collecting enough Energy Spheres. History According to Magolor, the Lor Starcutter is a Halcandran vessel that was created by an ancient people using an incredible power. Magolor found the ship buried in Dangerous Dinner and repaired and upgraded it. He mentioned that the ancient race who built the Lor Starcutter are also responsible for building the Clockwork Stars, of which he described in the same fashion as Nova from Kirby Super Star (Ultra). According to legend, the ship also has a mind of its own. This is confirmed as Another Dimension crumbles, the Lor Starcutter and Landia come back to rescue Kirby and co. from fading away along with the dimension. Therefore, the Lor Starcutter is not evil, but simply was put under the dark powers of Magolor. Appearance The ship is high-tech and has a bright and cheery appearance in a blue-white color scheme. Its hull is like a seafaring ship with a keel at the bottom and has three oars on each side of the ship. On its aft are two great wings, and a topsail with a portal-like symbol is situated at the top of its cockpit. When you fight this ship as a boss, its coloration detaches from its bright and cheery appearance, sporting dark purple and black colorations. Its EX form is even more menacing, boasting colors such as black, red, orange, and yellow, all in accordance with its dark, corrupt demeanor. Attacks As a boss, the Lor Starcutter's attacks consist of (ironically) utilizing its own components to bring Kirby and the gang down. One of these attacks consist of shooting dark stars from its mast in a zig-zag motion, either one at a time or three at a time in a fan-like pattern. Another method of attack is to fling out both of its wings as Cutter Boomerangs, one of them being long ranged and the other being close ranged. The Lor can also use all six oars as spears shooting them at the player(s). The Lor's sail is capable of firing a twister-like blast of wind from its sail straight ahead of itself. It will move itself up and down to trap and trap Kirby inside of the funnel to hurt him and Landia (the attack can be avoided by staying low or high enough, or just by flying behind the ship until the move is over). When the Lor is at half its HP, its attacks will become faster and improved. The high-tech galleon can spin its tornado attack in a full 360 degree motion. The ship will fire 4 multicolored spheres from its engines, usually in different positions. The blue spheres will be fired straight off in the trajectory they are facing, while the red spheres will all try to converge on the player as soon as they are launched. It will also encase itself in a sphere reminiscent of those that contained its parts and fly at the player. The shield will protect it from all of Landia's attacks when it's up. Lor will then appear from behind the player and fire dark stars in a wave-like pattern, then return to its original spot. The ship can shoot its oars much faster rate than it did before and can throw its wings at a much faster pace as well, even being able to throw both of them at the same time. Its basic star attack now shoots even more stars in a more sporadic fashion. Finally, it will shoot even more projectiles when it flies behind Kirby and his crew. After the Lor is defeated, it will fall into deep space, allowing the crew to finally attack Magolor himself. In EX Mode, its attacks are even more enhanced, such as the stars it shoots being red and launched out in spread-out groups of 5. Lor EX will shoot its oars and wings at you much faster than before and use the orbs at the start of the fight instead of at half health. Its tornado attack is much bigger and it takes up most of the right side of the screen to prevent the player from trying to hide behind it. Lor EX will try to fake out Kirby and Landia by suddenly stopping its tornado as it gets near the top or bottom of the screen where they are, only to quickly resume the attack to suck them into the funnel. The orbs will come at you in groups of 6 instead of 4 and a new color is added: yellow. These yellow orbs will float away from Lor and into the background where they will then try to hit you. It can still use the shield technique to tackle you, but now it can try to slam into you from behind after the first move. And instead of firing projectiles at the player from behind afterwards, it may attack by shooting red stars from within the background, rendering it untouchable in this phase as it passes by. When the EX form of Lor has half its health remaining, it will change its strategy even more. The 360 degree tornado attack lasts much longer and can sometimes change directions to catch Kirby. The red and blue orbs can be fired off in mixed groups of 4 and be followed off by 4 orbs of the yellow variety. Finally, the ship randomly will follow up its shield tackle by using its background assault attack, shots of varying patterns from behind, or another ram in quick succession. Trivia *The Lor's wings greatly resemble similar wing-like objects on the Starship from Kirby Super Star Ultra. *During the boss battle with the Lor Starcutter in its dark color scheme, the star symbol on the mast's flag looks a little bit like the Dark Star from Mario & Luigi: Bowser's Inside Story while the EX version's looks like the Dark Star X, also from that game. *The Lor Starcutter is one of the few bosses to have no eyes. The others are Pix, Reactor, Main Cannon No. 2, Galactic Nova Nucleus, and Master Hand & Crazy Hand. *The Lor Starcutter is one of the few bosses to help Kirby. The others are Meta Knight, King Dedede, Bandana Waddle Dee, Dyna Blade, Daroach, and Landia. This does not include the anime. *During the fight, it tries to aid Kirby and Landia with food and stars every once in a while (this does not include the fights within the arenas). *In the battle against the Lor in Extra Mode, after it's health is taken down to half and does the charge attack, it shoots at Kirby and the group in a similar manner that Zero did in Kirby's Dream Land 3. *The battle with the Lor Starcutter is similar to the fights against Nightmare's orb form, Dark Mind's last form, Kabula, and Zero. Some of its attacks, like the red and blue orbs, seem to draw inspiration from the four as well. Gallery File:KMA Starcutter.png|The ship in the game's intro Outside of Lor Starcutter.png|Outside of the Lor Starcutter lorex.png|Lor EX Lor&magolor.png|The Lor when Kirby fights it at the end of Another Dimension de:Sternenkreuzer Lor Category:Places Category:Vehicles Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Levels in Kirby's Return to Dream Land Category:Levels